VIAJE A CANCUN
by Anytzz
Summary: Unos amigos deciden pasar sus vacaciones en la hermosa ciudad de Cancun...YAOI. Parejas principales: MILOXCAMUS, SHAKAXMU, SAGAXKANON


**1° Capitulo**

Era un día hermoso en la preciosa Grecia, el sol brillando en todo su esplendor y una pequeña brisa que ayudaba a que el día no fuera sofocante.

En el extenso jardín de la preparatoria "Atenea" se estaba celebrando un convivio ya que era el ultimo día del curso escolar, con música, comida, algunas presentaciones de las actividad escolares del colegio, etc.

En una de las mesas estaban sentados un grupo de amigos muy apuestos compuesto por **Milo **(un hombre alto, con el cabello azul-violeta largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y un poco rizado, con unos ojos turquesas preciosos, la piel bronceada, un escultural cuerpo, sensual y seductor, un hombre realmente hermoso), **Aioria** (el tiene el cabello corto y castaño claro, con unos enormes ojos verdes, tez bronceada y hermoso cuerpo), **Shaka** (el parece un ángel con su hermoso cabello dorado hasta la parte baja de la espalda y lacio, su tez blanca, con unos ojos color verde-agua, un simpático lunar entre sus cejas y su atlético cuerpo), **Mu **(Un hombre lindisimo, su cabello lila hasta la parte baja de la espalda y lacio, dos curiosos puntitos en lugar de cejas, sus hermosos ojos de color azul, su tez blanca y su hermoso cuerpo completamente marcado), **Aldebarán** (un hombre alto y fuerte, con excelente cuerpo, su color de tez es mas moreno que bronceado, su cabello y ojos de un precioso color café-negro), **Afrodita** (singular belleza, de tez blanca, su cabello largo un poco ondulado de color azul claro al igual que sus hermosos ojos, un coqueto lunar y un perfecto cuerpo), **DM** ( Hombre de cabello corto color azul y ojos grises, tez bronceada y buen cuerpo) y **Kanon** ( Un hermoso hombre alto, de cabello azul largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos azules preciosos, su tez un poco morena y un atlético cuerpo)

Aldebarán: Vaya!!! Por fin terminamos 2° de prepa, ahora si las vacaciones de verano, que rico!!

DM: Si! Ya no mas clases tontas y maestros aburridos, bueno con excepciones claro.

Mu: Y que vamos a hacer en estas vacaciones?

Kanon: El año pasado fuimos a acampar, este año toca ir a la playa así bien rico.

Milo: Estoy de acuerdo, aparte el calor esta perfecto para ir, necesitamos refrescarnos.

Afrodita: Si, y les falta agarrar color a algunos de ustedes.

DM: En especial a ti amor.

Afrodita: Ash!

Pone su carita de pucherito y le saca la lengua a su novio

Afrodita: Por eso decía que tenemos que ir… jeje

DM: Ok u

Mu: Bueno, pero a donde vamos?

Aldebarán: Podemos ir a alguna playa de Brasil, son hermosas!!!

Aioria: No lo dudo Aldebaran, pero podemos ver más playas, ayer en E! estaba viendo una playa de México que es realmente hermosa, de las mejores del mundo, la ciudad se llama Cancún, estaria bien ir, no conozco nada fuera de este continente --

Milo: Bueno a mi me parece perfecto, también eh escuchado de ese lugar y eh tenido ganas de ir desde hace algún tiempo.

Mu: Esta bien, por mi no hay problema, pero quien se encarga de ver lo del hotel, avión y todo eso?

Shaka: Yo me puedo encargar del avión, solo necesito saber quienes vamos.

Milo, Afrodita, Aldebaran, Mu y DM: Nosotros si vamos.

Aioria: Puedo invitar a mi hermano y su novio?

Todos: Sip

Kanon: Ok, entonces yo llevare a Saga.

Shaka: De acuerdo, yo voy a llevar a mi primo Camus que de por si lo había invitado a pasar el verano conmigo, a el no lo conocen, pero les va a caer bien es Francés.

Milo: Mmmm un Frances que bien ///…

Shaka: No empieces Milo… ¬¬

Milo: Jamás o

Y pone su mejor carita de angelito de "No rompo ni un plato"

Shaka: Aja….¬¬U

Mu: Bueno ya amor, no te preocupes, Milo no le hará nada a tu primo.

Milo: Nada que no quiera ////

Shaka: Haré como que no escuche eso.

Mu: Jeje mejor.

Shaka: Bueno entonces somos…. 12 si?

Afrodita: Si

Shaka: Yo me encargo del avión, quien se va a encargar del hotel?

Aioria: Si quieren yo me encargo, cuando quieren irse?

DM: Bueno hoy es 2 se Julio, hay que esperar a que nos den los papeles y calificaciones para reincribirnos en 3° de prepa….

Kanon: Para el 10 de Julio esta perfecto no?

Todos: Si esta bien.

Milo: Y cuando regresamos?

Aldebaran: Las clases comienza hasta mediados de Agosto podremos estar mas de una semana ahí.

Aioria: Les parece si nos vamos del 10 al 30?

Todos: Perfecto!!

Mu: Ok, me encargare de buscar lugares para "turistear"! jeje, me ayudas Milo?

Milo: Claro, con gusto!

Shaka: Bueno entonces yo les hablo para confirmar la hora y nos vemos el 10 en el aeropuerto, les parece?

Todos: Si, nos vemos el 10. Adiós!


End file.
